Kiba Inuzuka
is a member of Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan. Both he and his canine companion, Akamaru, are members of Team Kurenai. Background At a very young age, Akamaru was given to Kiba by his mother, Tsume, and the two became very close soon afterwards. Before entering the Academy, Kiba and Akamaru played together a great deal, resulting in Tsume getting angry because they weren't training enough.Naruto episode 121 During Kiba's time at the Academy, he often cut class with Akamaru, stating that he wasn't suited to sit still at a desk, or otherwise getting into trouble, along with Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. Together, these four would skip class and go to the practice hall (not to practice). They thought that it was fun to also test the patience of Iruka Umino, their Academy instructor. One day, Kiba fell asleep during class and upon waking up saw Naruto for the first time, attempting to use the Transformation Technique to turn into the Third Hokage, failing twice. This caused Kiba to find Naruto incompetent, and he became among those who ridiculed him. At some time in the past, Kiba knew his father; but because of his mother's attitude, Tsume scared him away, leaving him just with her and his sister Hana Inuzuka. Despite this, Kiba stays in a close relationship with his sister and mother,Chapter 429, page 8 although he seems to agree that Tsume is rather frightening. Personality Kiba is often short-tempered and impulsive (in stark contrast to his team-mates Shino and Hinata), and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. He also enjoys combat even when facing particularly strong opponents. He cares deeply for Akamaru, and is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect him. And, despite his rather gruff attitude, many of Kiba's actions reveal that he is very close to his older sister, Hana, and remains fiercely loyal to his clan and has great pride in it. Kiba often argues with Shino over what course of action the group should take, particularly when Shino advises caution. Kiba often sees himself as the group leader, and becomes offended at any of Shino's actions that he perceives as challenging his leadership. It seems that there was a contest for leadership of Team 8 during the Chūnin Exams, as Kiba said Hinata voted for him. Despite his disagreements with Shino, he considers Shino a friend, and respects his fighting capabilities. Kiba has became very close to Hinata and acts brotherly toward her, but tends to worry about her, urging her to be strong before the second phase of the exam,Chapter 45, page 16 and to forfeit rather than face a dangerous opponent.Chapter 78, page 3 Kiba likes to playfully tease Hinata about her affections for Naruto Uzumaki. This usually includes telling her that Naruto is nearby, or just mentioning her reactions to him to other people, much to her embarrassment. Despite this, they have a strong friendship. In the anime, mostly in the filler arcs, Kiba is shown to also get along well with Naruto, despite their arguments. This seems to be proven when it was shown that Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, Chōji, and Shikamaru skipped classes together and play in the park. Those three seem to be some of the first true friends he made in the village. They also have somewhat of a rivalry that stems from childhood. He was shown to have become frustrated with Naruto's growth and is determined to surpass him. He even showed admiration towards Naruto, stating that he wanted to become like him. Kiba also dreams of becoming the Hokage someday and expressed this desire both during his fight with Naruto during the Chūnin ExamsChapter 76, page 13 as well as during the Fourth Shinobi World War, where he deduced that if he fought and gained a name for himself during the war, it would be a step in the direction of becoming the Hokage,Chapter 515, page 18 an ideal he mentions again later on.Chapter 632, page 2 In his Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kiba dreamed he was Hokage and also desired to have a national holiday for all dogs. Appearance Kiba's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. During Part I, Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt seen in his fight with Sakon and Ukon, with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. During Part II, each piece of his outfit, including his forehead protector, switched to a black colour, with his coat being replaced by what looks like a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. He, along with the rest of the Konoha 11, dons the standard Konohagakure shinobi outfit during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Two years after the war, he has grown a goatee and his hair has gotten a bit longer, although less spiky. He wears the new standard flak jacket underneath a open fur coat, and black fingerless gloves. He wears grey pants reaching his calves and new sandals with a slight difference to his previous ones. Abilities Kiba's fighting style revolves around collaboration techniques alongside his companion Akamaru, but he can also perfectly synchronise with his team-mates such as Naruto during their fight against Tobi. Due to his senses, as well as teaming up with Akamaru, he was the only genin to notice Anbu stationed in the Chūnin Exams arena.Chapter 99, page 16 He also likes to use ninja weapons such as military pills to increase his chakra and that of Akamaru's; smoke bombs to blind his enemy and make a precise attack or set a trap such as a fake Akamaru that explodes throwing dozens of kunai as seen during his fight against Ukon. Ninjutsu Kiba's mostly relies on the use of his clan's ninjutsu during battle. He has also, however, shown skill with the use of the Shadow Clone Technique, which he learned in order to use his clan's more powerful techniques.Chapter 633, page 2 Kiba is also proficient with the Transformation Technique; first displaying this by using the technique to change his canine partner Akamaru into a full-body clone of himself (Beast Human Clone), and through use of the more advanced Combination Transformation technique, merge himself with Akamaru (and optionally, a shadow clone) to become a giant multi-headed dog capable of more powerful attacks. Inuzuka Clan Abilities Kiba is proficient in several canine-based techniques. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilising his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with Akamaru. Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Kiba can turn Akamaru into an identical clone of himself. In dire circumstances, they can transform together and use the Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf, and then attack by using the Fang Wolf Fang, which is almost impossible to avoid, let alone block. In the anime, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he developed a stronger version of the technique called the Super Fang Wolf Fang which could pierce through three Rashōmon gates without losing its power.Naruto Shippuden episode 303 Later, during the face-off against the Ten-Tails, Kiba is shown to have learned the Shadow Clone Technique. By combining himself, his shadow clone, and Akamaru, they can use the Human Beast Mixture Transformation — Three-Headed Wolf and attack using the Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang.Chapter 633 According to the [[Sha no Sho|third Naruto databook]], Kiba learned how to use the between Part I and Part II. Other than giving him the power to protect someone he cares about, it is unknown what it does or even if it is a weapon or a technique.Third Databook, pages 20-21 Nature Transformation Kiba has proficiency in the chakra natures of Earth Release and Yang Release. Enhanced Senses As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Kiba possesses enhanced canine-related human skills, his most powerful being his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Kiba can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average,Chapter 76, page 19 making it easy for him to distinguish people by their scent, as seen during his fight against Naruto. In Part II, Kiba stated that his sense of smell was stronger than that of a ninja hound — a feat that impressed Kakashi after he located Sasuke, noting that the Inuzuka clan must be proud of him.Chapter 364, pages 13-14 His sense of smell can clearly determine the physical condition of an individual, even from a considerable distance. Naturally, Kiba is the ideal choice to be included in all reconnaissance and tracking missions. Not only is able to actively keep track of targets, his keen senses allow him to identify traps that others would miss, whilst also being an excellent lookout by detecting any approaching enemy shinobi. While quite effective, Kiba's powerful sense of smell is like a double-edged sword, rendering him vulnerable to strong odours. For example, during his fight against Naruto in the preliminary round of the Chūnin Exams, Naruto farted in Kiba's face — a smell that was greatly enhanced due to Kiba's sensitive nose, causing him to be stunned and eventually lose the fight. During his two-headed wolf transformation, his revolution speed is so fast that he cannot see anything but he is able to target his enemy with his sense of smell after Akamaru uses Dynamic Marking. Physical Prowess Because of his practised fighting style and the use of his clan's Four Legs Technique, Kiba has a quick reaction time, honed reflexes, increased physical strength, and is also very fast. Using this fighting-style, he practises his clan's famed "hit-and-run" tactics where he delivers powerful attacks to the opponent, moving at speeds that they can hardly keep up with. This was most prominently seen during his battle with Naruto in Part I, who noted that it was very hard to land an attack on Kiba because he could barely keep up with him. In Part II, during his fight against Tobi, not only was Kiba the only one able to discover where Tobi had teleported to, he was even fast enough to surprise Tobi and attack him from behind, without anyone noticing the attack. In the anime, he had shown impressive strength during the Fourth Shinobi World War, being able to take out a disguised White Zetsu Army clone, which is extremely durable, with only a couple blows.Naruto: Shippūden episode 321 Stats Part I Chūnin Exams During the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Kiba used Akamaru to spy on the other examinees' tests and tell him the answers. During the second phase of the exam, while Team 8 easily took an Earth scroll from a rival team, Kiba wished to acquire yet another to narrow the competition, despite Shino and Hinata's reservations. While investigating a confrontation between two teams, they witnessed Gaara killing three Amegakure genin, with Akamaru being traumatised by the amount of power he sensed from Gaara. Kiba was matched against Naruto in the seventh match of the preliminaries. Kiba thought that he would easily win, since Naruto had been the worst student at the academy. Naruto then became extremely annoyed at Kiba's low opinion of him. While Kiba initially had an advantage, due to his superior speed and strengthening Akamaru with a Military Rations Pill, Naruto tricked him into knocking Akamaru unconscious, then, after farting in Kiba's face (overwhelming his sense of smell and disorienting him), defeated him with the Naruto Uzumaki Combo. Kiba regained consciousness on the stretcher, and urged Hinata to forfeit if she was matched against Gaara or Neji Hyūga. A month later, at the finals, Kiba watched the match between Naruto and Neji with Hinata. He appeared to have gained respect for Naruto at this point, as, when he heard Izumo and Kotetsu doubting Naruto's abilities to win, Kiba remembered how he had thought the same thing during his own match with Naruto, and had ended up losing. He also loudly cheered for Naruto during the match. After Kabuto healed Hinata when she began coughing up blood, he rendered Kiba unconscious (in the anime, he was about to recognise him), leaving him unable to assist the Konoha ninja during the invasion. Konoha Crush Kiba can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Sasuke Recovery Mission As a request from Shikamaru, Kiba was the only member from his team to participate in the task of stopping Sasuke Uchiha from defecting from Konoha. Kiba was lined in front of the group due to the fact that he knows most of the Land of Fire's terrain and with his sense of smell, he could not only track Sasuke's scent, he could also detect the enemies' scent to avoid any traps in the way. Kiba smelled the Sound Four and proceeded to attack, but they were trapped by Jirōbō. After escaping, Neji and Chōji stayed behind fighting their corresponding opponent. Kiba and the others continued their pursuing for Sasuke, and soon they caught up with Sakon and Tayuya and engaged them in battle. After Naruto seized the container holding Sasuke, Akamaru set off a bunch of exploding tags, but one with the result of knocking Kiba along with Sakon and Ukon off a cliff. Kiba and Akamaru started fighting them, but when Sakon and Ukon pushed their cursed seal into level two, their power increased in such a huge way leaving Kiba and Akamaru with the only option to use their new technique, Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf. Despite using this technique and their Fang Wolf Fang, the brothers were able to block their attack with Summoning: Rashōmon. With the wolf transformation dispersed, Akamaru was attacked and left heavily injured along with Sakon for the meantime. Ukon merged himself with Kiba's body thanks to his special technique. Not having any options, Kiba stabbed himself in the stomach, causing him and Ukon to start coughing up blood. Kiba found Akamaru and retreated frantically, fearing for their lives, hoping to escape the brothers. Kiba smelled three other individuals, which were later shown to belong to the Three Sand Siblings. Kiba and Akamaru were saved by Kankurō, who trapped and killed the brothers with his puppets. Kiba was wounded with severe, but not life-threatening, lacerations, but Akamaru had suffered much harsher damage; tendons in all four of his legs had been ripped and his sister, Hana Inuzuka, told him that they wouldn't be able to take walks for a while. After Akamaru recovered, Kiba swore to never let anything happen to him again. Bikōchū Search Mission In the anime, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Naruto were sent on a misson to find a bikōchū beetle which could be used to track down Sasuke Uchiha. They went to the forest where the bikōchū was, but there were some ninja of the Kamizuru clan watching them who wanted the insect too. After Hinata was able to locate and capture the insect, she was taken prisoner by the Kamizuru clansmen, to be used as an exchange for the bikōchū. Kiba and the others went to rescue her, but tried to trick the Kamizuru into giving them Hinata before they gave up the bikōchū. They were tricked too, being attacked by the Kamizuru when they met and subsequently trapped in a cave. Hinata was able to rescue them, but the mission failed when Naruto farted and the smell made the beetle attracted to Naruto's behind. He typically fought with Naruto over who should lead the team. Academy Student Lead Mission In the anime, the Academy students were divided into teams of three and were assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Kiba was assigned to lead a team of three Academy students: Taiga, Rai, and Yamane. His time with them was not covered much, except that he was doing better than Naruto. Gosunkugi Capture Mission In the anime, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto were assigned the easy task of capturing a crook. In searching for information about the crook, they met Sazanami, who was pursuing the thief too. Sazanami told them that the thief, Gosunkugi, was a dangerous killer, and also a skilled ninja. Sazanami said that he didn't want any competition, and rendered them all unconscious. When he was later wounded fighting Gosunkugi, they took him to safety, in turn discovering that he was also a wanted criminal. The bounty hunter revealed that he had been framed for murdering a family, and that the thief that he and Kiba's group were hunting was the culprit. Kiba, Naruto and Hinata located the thief in a nearby city, in the process of attempting to steal a valuable bell. Sazanami arrived, and the four began fighting with the allies of Gosunkugi, which actually was just a trap to capture them while the thief stole the bell. Sazanami captured the thief, but he was suddenly captured by another hunter, only for Sazanami to be proven innocent in the end. Despite this, Kiba's group failed the mission, because they did not capture the thief. Buried Gold Excavation Mission In the anime, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata were once again teamed together, this time to find a treasure chest. They were given a mission to test their teamwork, and told they would return to the Academy if they failed this mission like they had their previous ones. They were ambushed during the mission, and were trapped by three people who could copy their identities, smells, and thoughts. Working together, the group escaped from a cave-in with the treasure, but discovered that Hinata had injured her leg. After realising that Naruto and Kiba argued too often while Hinata worried for the others too much, they headed into town to stop their copies. When they arrived at Konoha, Kiba defeated his and Hinata's copies, but the one of Naruto was still on the run and causing a lot of trouble. The three genin learned that the mission was a test to see if they could work together as a team, and that they passed it with honours. Akamaru Monitoring Mission After Akamaru was infected with a biological weapon that caused him to go berserk, Kiba believed that Naruto was trying to find and kill Akamaru, and attempted to take Akamaru out of Konoha. Kiba eventually stopped resisting when he learned of Naruto and Hana's true intentions, but was paralysed by the prospect that their plan might still require them to kill Akamaru. He eventually regained his senses and appealed to Akamaru, and when Akamaru lunged, Kiba was able to administer the antidote, Kiba ended up severely injured. Kiba later noted that Akamaru had tried his best to miss anything vital and avoid killing Kiba. Lady Daimyō Search Mission In the anime, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto teamed up to find Kayo, the wife of the Land of Honey's daimyō. They find themselves investigating a mysterious haunted castle. They ultimately successful in finding the daimyo's wife. Prized Aretfact Escort Mission In the anime, Kiba and Naruto are paired to escort Shin'emon and his artefact. This mission is successful. Yakumo Kurama Rescue Mission In the anime, Kiba provides back-up for Kurenai. Sunagakure Support Mission In the anime, when some ninja tried to steal Gaara's power, Kiba and the rest of the Konoha 11 (minus Tenten who was away on another mission at the time) were sent to help the Suna-nin. Kiba and Chōji went to help Kankurō, in thanks for helping in the fight with Sakon and Ukon. Kiba defeated the enemy, and then they went to Gaara's aid. After the Konoha-nin completed their mission and returned to the village, Naruto soon afterwards left it to train under Jiraiya of the Sannin. Kiba found himself feeling jealous at Naruto's continued luck of recent. Refusing to let Naruto beat him, Kiba became determined to outdo Naruto when he returned. Taking inspiration from Naruto's high proficiency in multiple shadow clones, Kiba decided to improve his Combination Transformation with Akamaru through usage of clones to increase its power. While soon realising he didn't have enough chakra to maintain even a single clone while also uniting with Akamaru, Kiba strove to overcome this shortcoming. Working on his taijutsu skills and stamina to build up his chakra levels, Kiba soon found an area Naruto had recently trained in covered in his scent. Kiba began using that area as a measuring stick for his training, deciding he wouldn't stop training there until he cover the area with his own scent. Eventually, Kiba and Akamaru succeeded in perfecting their wolf form/shadow clone combination.Naruto: Shippūden episode 403 Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths In the anime, about two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konoha decided to host an early Chūnin Exams alongside Sunagakure. Once entering the exams, Kiba and his team-mates were randomly split into different rooms to take the written test. He was placed in room 3 with Sakura and Tenten. On a monitor, Shikamaru, as proctor, explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test, but their team's combined score must equal exactly 100 points to pass.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 After hearing vibrations through the wall, Kiba, with the help of Sakura and Tenten, figured out that someone was trying to deliver a message of what question to pick by the number of vibrations. After time was up, Shikamaru revealed a bonus question, asking the individual which team-mate you would sacrifice as a decoy. The answer had to be unanimous with the person picked being disqualified. Leaving the answer blank like his team-mates, they ultimately passed the first round. Due to the many participants however, a preliminary round had to be issued which involved a race to Sunagakure where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination would qualify for the second phase.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Ultimately, his team were among the first 30 teams to make it. The following night, as all the genin were ready to eat dinner, everyone grew nervous about the overly-sweaty Burami ruining the food, which caused the genin to quickly try to stop him, resulting in Neji using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and accidentally destroying the food. As tension grew between everyone over the recent event, an all-out brawl began. Eventually everyone lost their desire to fight when Fū arrived with her optimistic ways. The following day, the second exam began. Like the last exam in Konoha, the teams were each given either a Heaven or Earth scroll and were required to obtain the missing scroll within three days. They were then required to bring the set to the main building in the centre of Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 Following a simple plan by Kiba, Team Kurenai began talking loudly for all to hear, waiting for someone with a Heaven scroll to come after them. Ultimately, the Kusa-nin team came after them. Kiba faced off against Burami, whose obese stature was used to his advantage, absorbing and repelling all of Kiba and Akamaru's attacks. Soon, the enemy realised Kiba had the Earth scroll and together were able to steal it from him before retreating. As Team Kurenai attempted to stop them, Burami blasted them with a foul-smelling smokescreen, impairing Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell. While the enemy got out of Hinata's Byakugan range, Shino set one of his female insects on the enemy to track. While pursuing the enemy, Kiba and his teammates fell into a quicksand pit. Akamaru, however, was able to use his Dynamic Marking to solidify the sand enough for the team to escape. Once recovering, Team Kurenai resumed their pursuit of the enemy.Naruto: Shippūden episode 402 As Kiba and Akamaru continued following the scent, they soon found it multiplied and scattered throughout the area. When Shino's bugs failed to find the enemies as well and suggested going after other enemy scrolls, Kiba, finding to his annoyance thinking about Naruto again, became determined not to fail. Then realising that Burami's scent was his clothes from their earlier scuffle, Kiba used it to find the real enemy. While back on the trail again, the enemies ambushed Team Kurenai. While initially overwhelmed, the team swapped out of the predicament with Shino's insect clones, allowing them to regroup. Seeing through the enemies' tactics, Team Kurenai quickly pressured the Kusa-nin before Kiba finished them off with his Three-Headed Wolf technique, earning Team Kurenai a Heaven and Earth scroll.Naruto: Shippūden episode 403 Later, Team Kurenai was caught in a massive sandstorm.Naruto: Shippūden episode 410 Ultimately, the team was rescued by the Suna-nin proctors and brought to a building to wait out the storm before resuming the exams.Naruto: Shippūden episode 411 After the storm passed and the second exam was concluded, it was learned that the Chūnin Exams were ended early due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Upon returning to the village, Kiba and his team were all promoted to chūnin status, to which Kiba voiced his joy at officially surpassing Naruto.Naruto: Shippūden episode 413 Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission When Naruto returned to Konoha after rescuing Gaara, Kiba appeared riding on a much larger Akamaru, but said he hadn't noticed Akamaru's growth, due to spending so much time with him. When Naruto asked Kiba to go on a mission with him, Kiba was forced to turn him down due to a mission he and his team had already been assigned. Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, he got into an arguement with Sora, a ninja monk in training from the Fire Temple who was visiting Konoha. After being calmed down, he, Sora and the other Konoha 11 boys (excluding Neji) joined Asuma for lunch. Later, Kiba assisted in the defence of Konoha, when Kazuma's army attacked. He was shown fighting alongside Rock Lee and Chōji, and was eventually joined by Shikamaru and Ino as the battle came to a close. Kiba led the team to where Naruto was confronting an enraged Sora who revealed to be a Pseudo-Jinchūriki. There, they tried to stop Sora, but all failed with their attacks. Kiba was healed by Ino, and, along with Chōji, they tried again to attack Sora however, he, along with the others, were only able to watch the battle until it ended. Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, he can be seen at Asuma's funeral mourning his death. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, Team 8, led by Kakashi, headed out to find one of Orochimaru's hidden bases. Due to the possibility of them encountering Sasuke, they were forbidden to tell Naruto about the mission. Kiba was more than determined to showcase his skills as his other comrades did against powerful enemies such as Akatsuki. When they arrived at the base, it soon began to collapse in on itself. Because of Akamaru, they were able to escape in time, and began looking for survivors. Kiba and Akamaru used their sense of smell to search the area, picking up on a high-pitched whistle. Although initially suspecting that the enemy might be using dogs, since normal people couldn't hear it, Kiba realised that it was an ultrasonic sound, used only by bats, which were spying on them. With their location exposed, they were soon ambushed. Kiba and Akamaru attacked Nurari, believing him to be the weakest member, but were quickly robbed of their sense of smell and vision by Kigiri's smokescreen. Letting Hinata take over since her Byakugan came in handy, he and Akamaru blew the smoke away with repeated Fang Passing Fangs. His team were then trapped within a large prison set by Guren. While inside, Kiba fought several clones of Guren, until Naruto and the rest of Team 7 arrived to help them escape. Upon leading the others to Guren's location by following the bats, they were overwhelmed by a tidal wave created by the Three-Tails. Having lost track of Guren and her forces, the team regrouped. A new mission was ordered to seal the beast and three teams were formed with Kiba being added to Team Two alongside Rock Lee, Tenten, and Yamato (the leader). When each team left to accomplish their tasks, Kiba explained to his current team-mates about Guren's henchmen's abilities. Reaching the lake, the foes rose from the water. Though last to attack, Kiba finished them off with Fang Passing Fang after marking them with Akamaru's scent to bypass the inconvenience of the smokescreen. Kiba later left with Yamato to help Kakashi's team. Unfortunastely the attempt of sealing the Three-Tails failed. After learning that Naruto was inside the Three-Tails, Kiba was assigned the job of guarding the area from attackers. With the enemies they faced earlier returning, they battled. To his surprise their capabilities improved tremendously. With the enemies new enhanced powers, Kiba along with the rest of the team were defeated and nearly killed, surviving by burying underground. After another failed attempt to capture the Three-Tails, they retreated back, returning back to the village under Tsunade's orders to formulate a new plan for dealing with the Three-Tails. Itachi Pursuit Mission Later, Kakashi formed the Eight Man Squad, which Team Kurenai then became a part of, in the hunt for Itachi Uchiha. When the mission was sidetracked, due to them being close to Sasuke's trail, Kiba managed to pick up on Sasuke's scent after Kakashi's ninken proved unable to. Fated Battle Between Brothers While on the way, the Eight Man Squad encountered Tobi of Akatsuki, and proceeded to do battle with him. After Shino's attack missed, Kiba was the only one able to sense him, and tried to hit him, only to miss too (embarrassingly, Tobi, just stepped to the side to avoid him). They fought him together, but no-one was able to land a single blow. Before Tobi disappeared with Zetsu, Kiba and the others noticed Tobi's Sharingan, to their shock. They start chasing both of them, but as soon as they arrived, Sasuke was already collected by them. Kiba told Naruto that there still was a little trace of Sasuke's scent; however it was already too late. Because of this, the mission ended in a failure. Six-Tails Unleashed After the mission to locate Itachi failed, the Eight Man Squad is intercepted on the way back to Konoha by Katsuyu, who had a new mission for Team Yamato. Team Kurenai and Kakashi returned to Konoha. Pain's Assault During the assault, and the chaos created by Pain, Kiba was together with his team-mates, watching the disaster. Kiba then joined his mother in fighting the Preta Path, because of the advantage he had on it thanks to his proficient taijutsu. The Preta Path flees. In the anime, before the Preta Path escapes, Kiba and Akamaru used the Dynamic Marking so that they could track him. Before they leave, Kiba worries about the injured medical-nin but as Katsuyu tells him she will take care of them; Tsume and Kiba then continue chasing the path.Naruto: Shippūden episode 162 Just as it was about to be caught, it was summoned away by the Animal Path, so that Pain could use Shinra Tensei. Kiba, his mother, and their dogs were caught in the Shinra Tensei that destroyed the village. He appeared to have suffered significant injuries because of a giant column that is about to fall down on him; his mother told him to hang in there until help arrived but he's able to get it off and pushing it away with his legs. He was later seen again with Katsuyu, watching the battle of Naruto against Pain, noting that the Konoha ninja should just put their faith in Naruto. Kiba was next seen along with all his friends, thanking and celebrating Naruto's victory. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit Afterwards, he was seen rushing to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, informing them that Tsunade had been dismissed as Hokage, and that Danzō was now the acting Sixth Hokage. He also informed them that Danzō had given permission for Sasuke to be disposed of as a missing-nin. Kiba is then seen along with all his friends in a reunion; but because of Ino's crying over Sasuke's status as an international criminal, Kiba gets upset and tells her to stop. When Tenten defends Ino, he stands his ground and states that crying will not change the established facts, including that they must personally be the ones who end Sasuke for good to prevent a devastating international war, much to his and the others' dismay. As a request from Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru accompany her along with Sai and Rock Lee to the Land of Iron in order to search for Naruto and confront him. He comments to Lee that compared to Ino, Sakura looked so determined, but when they do catch up with Naruto, it will all get awkward when Sakura talks to him. Kiba also states that because this is a top-secret mission, it is all on him to not only track Naruto, but also to make sure they are not being followed by Root agents or other enemies. Kiba and the others immediately arrive in the Land of Iron and find Naruto for Sakura to speak with him. Kiba stays present in Sakura and Naruto's talking but as promised to her, he or neither their friends, would interfere. However, he became increasingly irritated by what Sakura was saying to Naruto, knowing full well that she was not telling Naruto the truth in their talk and that she lied about telling Naruto their plans about Sasuke, yet still did not speak against it. Kiba questioned Naruto about why Sasuke was with Akatsuki if Itachi already died; but received no answer. He then quietly asked Sakura if they should tell Naruto the truth, but Sakura stomped his foot and announced they're returning home. Immediately after, Sakura asked Kiba for help with a new job; tracking Sasuke and going after him. However, he became angry that Sakura had been lying to Naruto despite her protests. He then proclaimed that she takes Naruto far too lightly before finding Sasuke and Tobi and telling Sakura their position. Kiba then became stunned at Sakura and Sai's betrayal as Sakura prepared to knock them out to fight Sasuke herself. Annoyed he stepped back with Lee to allow the two of them to fight it out as Sai revealed Kakashi's orders for them to stop. Refusing to listen, Kiba attacked Sai with Lee, yet were quickly restrained by Sai's ink snakes. But before Kiba could free himself, they all got knocked out when Sakura took advantage of the situation to unleash powerful smoke bombs so that she could face Sasuke alone. Kiba and the others were soon found by Kakashi. Kiba, still barely conscious, told Kakashi which way Sakura went. Kakashi then moved the young ninja to a safer location before pursuing Sakura. Soon after being awakened, Kiba reproached how Sakura and Sai's actions enabled Sasuke to escape again. Opting to return to their village, they met up with the rest of Konoha 11. Naruto then explained to them what happened at the summit. Acknowledging how Naruto practically became a legend after defeating Pain, Kiba believed Naruto let Sasuke slip away even though Naruto continuously denied the claim. Naruto also reinstated, much to Konoha 11's discontent, that he was the only one allowed to fight Sasuke. Power In the anime, as one of the Konoha-nin who came as backup for Team Kakashi, Kiba battled Kabuto's reincarnated ninja. Kiba retreated after Naruto's snake version clone went on a rampage. He later fights Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi once again. After the situation was taken care of, he and the others returned to their village. Paradise Life on a Boat Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Kiba, alongside Hana, Shino and Ino, is placed in the Fifth Division to combat in the Fourth Shinobi World War, joking that if he does a great job, he might become Hokage. He is reprimanded by his sister who tells him that he should not take war so lightly. Kiba leaves with the rest of his division, but soon enough, Mifune sends him, along with other ninja, to backup Kitsuchi's division. As the Zetsu are taken from the earth, Kiba rushes against them along with his sister, using his Fang Passing Fang. After the first day of fighting, Kiba is seen alive with Akamaru, along with Shino, Hinata, and Neji. After night falls, Kiba, along with Neji, act as lookouts for enemy attacks. Neji later collapsed due to over-use of his Byakugan. Worried, Kiba told him that he should visit the medic compound to get treatment and that he would take over the watch. Neji however refuses to go claiming that he was fine. Kiba told him that injuring himself on the battlefield, wouldn't impress anyone to which Neji retorted telling him to shut up again, but faced Akamaru when saying this. Kiba then tells him that his state was so bad that he isn't even capable of differentiating him from a dog. The next morning, Kiba and the other shinobi resumed fighting the White Zetsu Army clones amidst the confusion due to the latter's transformation and infiltration into their ranks. During this time, he and Neji both fought their newly reincarnated opponents, Sakon and Ukon and Kidōmaru respectively. With the power he gained over the timeskip, Kiba easily managed to destroy Summoning: Triple Rashōmon and defeat Sakon and Ukon. However, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Chōji were trapped in a strange technique that the Sound Four unleashed before they could be sealed. Kiba's body was left in a comatose state while his soul was sent to a new location where it was reanimate within a large barrier. Inside, the inhabitants are able to battle normal. However, the Sound Four inform their enemies that in time, their actual bodies' halted chakra flow will eventually cause them to die. In addition, killing the Sound Four will not undo the technique. Despite the initial stalemate, the Sound Four's enhanced Cursed Seals grow even stronger from their accumulated malice, quickly overwhelming the Konoha ninja. Seeing that, Shikamaru begins to intentionally provoke them, knowing that Naruto's new senses would pick up on it. Eventually, Naruto finds them and breaks through the barrier, allowing Inoichi, through a telepathic connection, to release the technique and restore Kiba and the others to their bodies. Upon awakening, Kiba thanks Shino for his efforts in save them. Later, calling out to Neji in the heat of battle, Kiba told him that Hinata was in trouble. Neji failed to save the nearest Hinata from an Iwa-nin only to discover that Hinata was a White Zetsu clone. As Kiba continued toward the real Hinata, he chastised Neji for going the wrong way and told Neji to follow him. They arrived in time to see a Naruto clone save Hinata. He and Neji were initially suspicious of the clone because he smelled and looked different than before, hence why Kiba didn't notice him. Kiba criticised Neji for not mentioning seeing Naruto sooner, but Neji claimed even Naruto's chakra signature was different. Hinata convinced them it was, indeed, Naruto, and Naruto then mobilised with them to finish off the rest of White Zetsu clones. After being informed by Inoichi from HQ that Naruto and B were fighting the "masked Madara", Kiba and the rest of the Konoha 11 rush to his aid. As he runs, he states that he had marked Naruto as a rival a long time ago and that he should handle things there until he arrived. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Finally arriving on the battlefield, Kiba told Naruto to not start acting tough just because Hinata was there after he echoed Hiashi Hyūga praise of the fact that Ino was able to veer the Tailed Beast Ball off-course. With that, Kiba and the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces stood to face their opposition. Later as the Alliance's counter-attack was launched, Kiba and Akamaru are buffeted by the Ten-Tails who had just reached maturity and was emerging from the hole it had been trapped in. This caused Kiba to exclaim that the situation was getting frightening. After learning of Neji's death, Kiba later stood alongside Chōji and Ino, and was shocked by Chōji's rapid gain of weight after receiving Kurama's chakra. He later caught Ino after she performed the Mind Body Switch Technique on Obito Uchiha, surrounded by his own veil of Kurama's chakra, and asked Ino if she was okay, to which she confirmed after she regained consciousness. Kiba and Akamaru later charged at the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails where their combined effort was enough to sever Madara and Obito's connection to the beast and force them to retreat to the ground. Kiba was later shocked by Minato's appearance on the battlefield, and later Sasuke's. He and the other Konoha 11 shinobi surrounded Sasuke and Kiba angrily asked what he was doing here. When Sasuke declared that he was going to be Hokage, an outraged Kiba chastised Sasuke asking him what he thought the title of Hokage was. With the reunion of Team 7, Kiba yelled that he will be the one to become Hokage, and not Sasuke. Shino declared that nobody was listening to him due to Sasuke's words having made too big of an impact, while Hinata acknowledged his claim. He then rushed towards the Ten-Tails with his friends. Not to be outdone by Team 7, Kiba lead his team forward, revealing that he can perform the Shadow Clone Technique. Naruto saw it as no big deal, as he was able to do it years ago, but he then observed that the clone, Akamaru and Kiba himself have transformed into a giant three-headed wolf. In his transformed state, Kiba performed the Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang technique, completely ripping rows upon rows of Ten-Tails' clones apart. He then witnessed Naruto and Sasuke's combined attack on the Ten-Tails as he urged them on. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki With the situation looking grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Kiba and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. He and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The ever-competitive Kiba was irritated by the fact that Naruto could achieve such a feat, even though Hinata tried to explain the situation to him. As Obito unleashes the tree form of the Ten-Tails, it begins decimating the battlefield, killing countless ninja. Hashirama Senju has Ino Yamanaka everyone link-up telepathically to try and rally them. While Hashirama's words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy causes his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone. Kiba is surprised to see how much Naruto is still affected by failing to bring Sasuke back from their mission three years ago. When Shikamaru later recovered, Kiba rebuffed Shikamaru's statement of becoming Naruto's adviser, believing that Shikamaru would become his if he takes the position of Hokage himself. Responding when Naruto called for them telepathically, Kiba, the other Konoha 11 shinobi and Sai are shocked when Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode mantle forms around them as well when he enters one of Kurama's tails. With his directives clear, Kiba and the others used the Rasengan, which Naruto had formed to break down Obito's defence and give Sasuke and Naruto a clear shot at attacking their opponent. Kiba and the others who had all reverted to their Version 1 mantles aid Naruto and the others in wresting the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito's control as Kiba boldly stated that Naruto wanted them to help so they would do so until the very end. Though they are able to defeat Obito, another threat soon arose as Kiba and the rest of the Alliance was confronted by Tobi who overwhelmed them with a massive animate statue. As the Alliance struggled against this new threat, Kiba smelled Naruto close by. Realising Naruto was in danger, he asked Hinata to take a closer look with her Byakugan. Later, the revived Madara, now the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, finally casts his Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world, making Kiba one of his victims. Inside the genjutsu, Kiba dreams of being Hokage and decides to make a holiday for dogs. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Later, Kiba and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Kiba makes an appearance in this film, set two years after the war. He was last seen at Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Rai no Sho During his many walks with Akamaru, Kiba noticed a young girl with a dog and tried to sweet talk with her, only to fail miserably. Annoyed, Kiba told Akamaru to mark their territory all over the park, exclaiming that any girl who dumped him would regret their choice once he becomes the Seventh Hokage. When he heard two other girls admiring the "Future Seventh", he assumed they were eyeing him up, only to realise they were looking at Naruto, who was on a date with Hinata, much to his annoyance and depression that he didn't have a girlfriend yet. Later, Kiba went off alone to meet a young vet girl in order to get sleeping pills for Akamaru's immunisations. However, he didn't realise Akamaru had followed him and noticed him with the girl, so he had to hold Akamaru down for his hated shot. As they began another walk, Kiba ran into Tamaki and the two had an immediate strong mutual attraction to each other. As Kiba went with her, he was stopped by Akamaru who fruitlessly tried to drag him away from her in a fit of over-protectiveness. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Kiba makes an appearance in this novel. Epilogue Many years later, he settles in a home with Tamaki. The two have many dogs and cats, the former of which being the pups of an elderly Akamaru. In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie Kiba made a small cameo before Team 7 was being called up, Team 8, except Shino, were seen running through the streets. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Kiba was seen with Konoha 11 eating barbecue to celebrate Naruto and Sai's recovery. When Hiruko announced a fourth ninja war will occur, he was seen with Konoha 11 except Naruto assigned by Tsunade to secure the village. After Naruto and Sakura left the village to go after Kakashi, Kiba and the gang were sent to stop them. While pursuing them, Kiba and his team were soon attacked by Ni and her beast. Kiba uses his Fang Passing Fang to break the door and allow Naruto and Sakura to go and continue rescuing Kakashi since he believed in their cause. Soon after, Kiba starts fighting against Ni in her new beast form, being a distraction as Shino prepared his trap. After San summons and fuses himself with her and Ichi, Kiba along with the Konoha 11 starts fighting the new powerful beast. Kiba again uses his Fang Passing Fang and pierces right through the beast's wings, making it unable to fly. Kiba made his last appearance along with the rest of Konoha 11, overhearing Kakashi and Naruto's weird conversation and wondering about Kakashi's preferences. Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Kiba first appeared alongside his friends battling several Zetsu clones disguised as deceased Akatsuki members. Later, in the alternate world, a different Kiba appeared compared to the one that Naruto and Sakura know. This Kiba is more humorous and a cat lover who hates dogs, like Akamaru. He also has more cat-like mannerisms and his clan facial marks are changed slightly to being several marks lined up. Video Games Live Action Live Spectacle Naruto Yuta Iiyama plays as Kiba in this stage play adaption. Trivia * The name "Kiba" means "fang," while his family name "Inuzuka" means "dog hill." ** His family name is a reference to the dog samurai Inuzuka from Kyokutei Bakin's Nansō Satomi Hakkenden. * According to the databook(s): ** Kiba's hobby is to take walks with Akamaru. Kiba also eats with Akamaru, and personally prepares Akamaru's food. He also bathes with Akamaru, and lets Akamaru sleep in his bed with him, and while on missions, Kiba used to let Akamaru sleep in his sleeping bag — these days Kiba will just huddle up with Akamaru and share a blanket with him. ** Kiba wishes for a rematch with Naruto Uzumaki. ** Kiba's favourite foods are beef steak jerky, and cartilage, whilst his least favourite foods are anything that is not chewy. ** Kiba has completed 50 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 19 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Kiba's favourite word is . * Kiba was ranked as 15th most popular character in the sixth and most recent Naruto character popularity poll. He was 12th in the fifth poll and 17th in the fourth. * Kiba shares the same birthday with Akamaru, which is also the day when Tanabata starts in Japan. * While stating that he hasn't noticed the increased size of Akamaru, in an omake of the Naruto: Shippūden episode 94, Kiba did admit to noticing Akamaru needing more shampoo for baths, accumulating more loose fur while being brushed, and a painful experience of the larger Akamaru jumping on Kiba's head. * Kiba was exposed to Naruto's farting three times. First during the Chūnin Exams, then on the mission to find the bikōchū beetle, and third during the Three-Tails' Appearance in Part II. Quotes * (To Akamaru) "Yahoo! Akamaru, let's do this!" * (To Naruto) "You? Hokage? You can't even beat me! No-one's deluded enough to think that you have what it takes to become the next Hokage, not even you! Tell you what, though… I'll become Hokage in your place!" * (To Ukon) "Let's die together."Chapter 204, page 19 * (To Akamaru) "Akamaru… you fought well. We were able to delay them for quite a while because of you. We even managed to wound them. It's all-right now, I'll protect you."Chapter 205, page 9 * (To Shikamaru) "Heh, I don't know what's going on, but I'm always up for getting wild." * (To Tobi) "Don't think you can run away from my nose."Chapter 395, page 12 * (About the war) "If I kick enough asses, I might even end up Hokage!" References de:Kiba Inuzuka es:Kiba Inuzuka id:Kiba Inuzuka pt-br:Kiba Inuzuka ru:Киба Инузука